The Wasp's Burden
by WaspGirl84
Summary: Alyrissa, A Spider Kinden from the Spiderlands is caught by the Wasp Empire alongside her family. As a slave she will have to use all her skills to survive. But love is the last thing that the young and beautiful Aristoi expects to find amongst the ranks of her enemy.


The Wasp's Burden

By-WaspGirl84

Note- All except for the OCs, belongs to Adrian Tchaikovsky.

Chapter One- Travel Pains

The Spiderlands, a short distance behind the travelers and their caravan. A Spider Kinden family, a party of Aristoi travelling towards Helleron to buy new wares and slaves. The band of current slaves trailed behind the decorative cart with them being tied by the waists to the end. The cart was being pulled by a giant beetle.

Alyrissa was sitting on the top of the cart, balancing herself as she looked over the vast valley and the encroaching sand dunes of the Dryclaw Desert. Her long black hair tied behind her back and her red robes spread out around her.

This was her first time away from the Spiderlands and she planned to enjoy it. The expedition was her Mother's idea after many slaves had been slaughtered for spying for another family. It was a way to gather contacts in the wider Lowlands, as well as a break from the constant deceptions back home, and most important to protect the family. She was after all, one of the families best fighters.

Of course not all of her family joined the caravan. Mother and Father stayed in Everis at their summer home away from their actual home in Seldis. Her only companions besides the slaves was her brother as well as a few cousins. Drectiouris, her brother, sat in front beside the driver, and basically was doing what he did best, nothing. Her cousins, Aniseya, Sertia, and Malnious sat inside the cart going over the goods to sell as well as telling each other gossip from the other families.

"Why did we have to take the long way by beetle?" Drectiouris called up in his annoyed tone. "We could have easily gone in the Airship."

"I told you many times already. Mother wanted us to be well travelled to gain more amongst the families and Father agreed with her." Alyrissa replied. She had to smile, Mother was her role model, and where she got her beauty from. She could be as sweet and seducing in one moment and commanding as any general in a war in the next.

The airship was the families private vehicle when one of them needed to go from point A to point B in less time. Due to Spider kindens natural In Apt when it came to mechanics, it was piloted and tended to by Beetle engineers from Helleron.

But of course, Drectiouris was only whining cause he was forced on the trip by his Mother. Drect, as he is sometimes called, likes things the easy way, and Father is tired of his relying on the family for everything. "Spider kindens have always relied on themselves and their Art. Wealthy and powerful families should always be a fall back." Their Mother would always say.

The sun was setting in the distance painting a beautiful panorama. It turned the sand dunes a shade of reddish gold. Alyrissa enjoyed the view as she checked her rapier in its scabbard. There was word of an Wasp Army posted outside of Helleron. Another reason why Alyrissa sat on top as a surveyor.

As night falls, it is almost time for Aniseya, to take up night watch, and for Alyrissa to sleep. Aniseya was 2 years younger but very handy as an archer and she could see better at night than anyone else. As Alyrissa looked up at the stars above, she could hear Aniseya moving below, and sure enough Aniseya's hand appeared on the roof. She hoisted herself up to sit beside Alyrissa. By then it was full dark, the lanterns have been lit, and Drect's snoring could be heard over the shuffling noise of the beetle.

"We could just push him over." Aniseya stated referring to Drect.

"Naw, it wouldn't work, we are to close to Seldis. Tempting though." Alyrissa frowned thinking how Drect had become a burden to the family.

"Oh well, you best get some sleep. We will reach Seldis by dawn if we keep up the pace." Aniseya said as she started to look around.

Alyrissa hesitated, they were coming up a close pass by of the Dryclaw. It's desert known for its harsh Scorpion Raiders. They would be prime targets.

"Don't fret, I'll alert if I notice anything and I'm not entirely unarmed, you know." She replied placing her bow and arrows on her lap.

Alyrissa gave a nod as she stood, her scabbard dragged against the wood as she stood up slowly and balanced herself past Aniseya to level herself down. She climbed in the back to find Serta and Malnious already drifting off to sleep. She found space near the exit, leaned herself up against the wall, and slept.

...

She woke up after the third nudge at her shoulder seeing threads of faint daylight played through the cracks in the wooden frame. The nudge came from Serta, who was fully awake, and wearing his red cloak.

"We are approaching Seldis" He said excitedly. He was the oldest among them and one of the families best merchants.

Malnious was also awake taking a seat beside Drect. Malnious was the more quiet of his siblings preferring philosophy and history. As the youngest, he takes pride in being awarded a scholarship to study at Collegium.

Alyrissa gets up, heads over the exit, and hoists herself back to the top. Noticing Aniseya suppress a yawn, she joins her cousin, and watches the sight of Seldis coming into view.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Aniseya says placing her bow back around her shoulder. The arrows soon strapped to her waist. The seaport of Seldis was the first thing Alyrissa noticed, with its ships with high sails, and the high towers of the merchant centers and the sleek domes of the government quarters.

"The last refuge until we reach the greater Lowlands." Serta said as he joined them.

"This where I depart to sleep." Aniseya said suppressing another yawn. With no further word, she stands, and departs down into the cart.

Alyrissa looks down at Drect still beside the driver, fully awake and messing with his robes. She expects him to try to make a run for home as soon as they get closer.

The city was coming up fast, they could see the city guards standing watch at the entrance, and them motioning for them to stop. Serta stands and jumps down from the cart to approach the one guard. Pulling out papers and starts talking with the chainmailed clad soldier. She watches as the guard gives a salute and Serta returning it. He walks back to the cart with a smile and climbs back up as the guard gestures for us to enter.

As they make their way into the city, the beetle had to slow to move around the busy stalls of merchandise, and the many bustling people. Most were Spider Kinden but some were of other Kinden, and even a few halfbreeds that risk enslavement. It will take them at least half a day to cross the city to its northern gate.

Seldis, a major port city as well as the place that made Alyrissa's family. Her father being a champion duelist that had won many bouts inside the Spiderlands to the Greater Lowlands. Her Mother, a shipping mogul, a skilled politician, and as well as a savvy socialite could make one dizzy with her webs of deception.

Serta bumped Alyrissa's shoulder taking her out of her thoughts, it was coming up on the road to home, and Drect seemed to be edging off of his seat. Even though Drect was the oldest, he acted as a spoiled child, and proves it by his next move of jumping down and making a run for the road to left that led to their mansion estate by the sea.

"I got him!" Alyrissa yelled as she leaped down from the roof and took off after Drect.

It wasn't hard tracking him as he left a trail of upset people whom he had bumped into. Alyrissa did her best to avoid hitting into them again. "Drect is going to make a scandal for the family if he continues his way." That thought propelled her on further giving her the needed speed to catch up.

Drect slowed down as he made a sharp turn into a narrow and Alyrissa made her move as Drect stumbled on a upturned cobblestone. Kicking off from the ground and using her art to run on the wall; she grabbed Drect by the back of the robe and tossed him back onto the road.

Safe from view, Alyrissa drew her rapier from its hilt, and approached Drect as he was trying to get up. As he turned over to face her, he was met with the tip of the sword in his face, and a weary smile on his lips.

"You will come with me now, brother and stop shaming this family." Alyrissa said through clenched teeth. Bringing her rapier almost to the point of drawing blood on his neck.

"As you wish, sister." Drect said reluctantly.

Alyrissa lifted her rapier, placing it back into its scabbard, and watched Drect get up slowly. He looked back at her as she shoved him forward. Placing his hands up in defeat, they walked back to the main road, and sure enough the caravan had stopped. Thankfully though, Serta had the others looking over stalls and bargaining over some trinkets.

Serta looked over, seeing Alyrissa behind Drect, he gave a whistle, and the others reluctantly boarded the cart.

Alyrissa grabbed Drect by the shoulder and led him to the back. Shoving him in, she half entered, and gestured to the others.

"Make sure he doesn't move." She said looking at her cousins. They simply nodded and gathered closer to Drect.

Climbing back up to the top, Alyrissa reclaimed her spot, and there was a small jolt as the caravan started again. They were halfway across the city and Drect's folly only cost them a small delay. The wind was blowing off from the sea giving the air a slight salty chill. Serta was watching the many merchants as Alyrissa scanned the crowds for any threats.

After a long while of slowly making their way through the busy city street, they made it to the northern gate, and the sun was just a little over halfway across the sky. Serta once again talked to the guards and the family moved forward on the road. There was a slight bump as cobblestone ended and a dirt path resumed.

...

For many days, they travelled both night and day. Each taking turns to do recon, all except Drect, who just sat pouting, and mumbling to himself. They stayed close to the hills of Egel and Merro to avoid any trouble with the Ants of Tark. They figured it would be better to deal with the Flies than the over suspicious Ants.

There were only few incidents that brought both Alyrissa and Aniseya out fighting. A handful of raiders had made a try for the caravan to only be met with arrows and a sword. Another band of raiders met with the same fate a few days later.

They all gave a sigh of relief as Helleron could be seen in the distance. The relief didn't last long as they noticed a huge encampment just outside the city. The flags were colored black and gold.

"So the stories are true." Serta said looking at Alyrissa. Seeing that she didn't understand fully, he elaborated. "I have heard from fellow merchants of a huge army of the Wasp Kinden on the move."

"They are just sitting there. Seems to be in no great rush for a invasion." Alyrissa commented.

"For now at least." He said as he stood up and cupped his hands over his eyes to try to block out the sun's glare.

All of a sudden, there came a bright crackling sound as Serta fell forward with great force, and fell off the caravan. Alyrissa jumped down, ran to Serta's side, and inhaled sharply as she noticed a huge blackened hole in Serta's back. Her heart wrenched to find no heartbeat and to realize that Serta was dead. Scanning the sky for the direction of the assault, she only heard the thumping of many boots hitting the ground at once.

"Stop, where you are!" A gruff loud voice came.

Alyrissa looked up expecting the newcomer to be looking at her but she followed his eye line to see that the others were near her position and now completely frozen in place. All except Drect, who was shaking, and looking over his shoulder.

Alyrissa stood up from her kneeling position over Serta's body and started to evaluate the situation. The Wasp's in front were lined up in a half circle around them, clad in light gold and black armor, and looking not at all to pleased. "Must be scouts"

The slightest sound of dirt being kicked up came from behind her. Alyrissa stood amazed as the Wasp commander or who looked like he was in charge held out his hand. A bright yellow ball of light seemed to be forming at the palm of his hand.

"Stop!" He bellowed.

Alyrissa looked over to notice that Drect was no longer behind her, but was now running at high speed towards the road again. The Wasp shot forth his sting again, it hit Drect in his back, and he shot forwards. Smoke was rising from his corpse. "No great loss there." Alyrissa thought.

"Please, Sir, we are but simple merchants on our way to Helleron." Alyrissa tried to explain.

"Spies are what you are! A little to nosy for your own good." He spat out a small grin crossed his lips.

Alyrissa could tell that it was just an excuse, they wanted to take them for other reasons, and there was no talking their way out of it. As they stood there the leader gestured towards them and the soldiers spread out.

They began searching them, Malnious was being roughed up, while both Aniseya and Alyrissa was being groped as the Wasp's hands moved down their bodies. Aniseya had her bow and arrows confiscated and Alyrissa had her sword still in its scabbard taken.

"This one will make for a great present for the General" the other one I claim for myself!" The Commander boasted as he came up to Alyrissa cupping his hand on her chin. "The other one I claim for myself!"

Alyrissa spat at the man's face and was quickly rewarded with a slap to her face. She stepped back and with fires of hate in her eyes she did her best to stop herself from doing anything rash.

"Restrain them now! We head back to camp." He yelled

Alyrissa gave a slight hiss as her arms were pulled behind her violently. Her hands were being tied behind her, she noticed the others were also being tied up , and as they finished the soldiers grabbed them one handed by their shoulder. Any form of resistance was greeted with a hard grab and tug back.

"You are now officially slaves of the Wasp Empire!" The commander yelled as they started to move out.

Alyrissa looked back to see that one single soldier was guiding the beetle to follow them. The driver was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. She looked forward to see the Wasp encampment getting slowly closer. Her fate as well as that of her family is now in the hands of the Wasp Empire.


End file.
